Zombie Invasion
by Angenica
Summary: In a world where they need salvation from the toxic virus spread through the country in Japan. One girl who had rough childhood who was mentally abused for many years. Out of nowhere she got adopted by the organization against terrorist attacks (O.A.T.A.). The girl's journey will have ups and downs. And will her old past come back when she is at the field?


Note: I hope you like it; I put a lot effort in this. Please just ignore if there are misspellings. Thank you for reading my story.

It was a beautiful day, peach leaves flowing through the wind. It was the end of school year people laughing and smiling; counting down until the school bell rings. When the bell rang, Tsukune, Moka and their crew, promised to meet up in some place to say their goodbyes. Moka was the first one to arrive at the place; she couldn't wait to see Tsukune. When she arrived she sensed a particular sense that she knew, it definitely was not Tsukune. Moka was looking around her surroundings when suddenly... her worst nightmare came back to hunt her. It was the same guy who took her mom and her sisters away from her. She rapidly turned on her attack mode, which is Moka Akashiya (white hair); however when she was about to give him a good kick in the face and about to kill him. He stopped time; he literally froze her body in the air. In her mind Moka Akasha (pink hair) said "Do something Akashiya, I am afraid, he is going to do something to us" The shadowy guy took a mirror out of his cape coat; it had silver frame and beautiful design around it, that looked ancient. Forcibly he made Moka Akasha look into the mirror, she kept resisting but in the end she couldn't stop him. When she tried to open her eyes she saw a shadowy figure with pink hair telling her, to wake up. She thought she was dreaming or worst dead. With her eyes close a minute past by and then she heard Tsukune and her friends. However when she opened her eyes she saw her other half…. Ara Moka. She realize she wasn't dreaming, she notice that that they were split. She surprisingly shook her head denying that she and her other half were separated.

Akashiya View Point

Two weeks past, Dad had decided to let Moka stay in Yokai Academy but he wouldn't let me for a reason. He looked worry when I told him about it, he immediately demanded me to go away from this country, and he pleaded me to stay away from this place. I was so stubborn; I was so persistent against his orders. I knew I had enemies, I knew that people wanted to hurt me and kill me, but still I have a life in here. How can I leave my other half and the guy that I like. It was hard for me to make this choice; I decided to leave my sister and the one I love. I accepted my dad's orders I wanted my dad to feel relieve. We already lost our family, I don't want to make him feel sad and worry again. I did this for my dad mostly not for me.

It was a new life, a new day, and a new hour. I left my friends, my father, my whole life. This place was far away from home, lights on the streets, tall buildings which made me dizzy, and a lot people who tented me to taste a little bit of their sweet blood. Before I left my father he told me to learn to be human, to blend with them, to learn how to be patient, how to control my anger issues. When he said I didn't know what he was talking about. He got me real pissed,I almost yelled at him. Why do I have to be like a human being? Finally I arrive at New York with a human guy that my father send for some reason. I didn't get it why, he is a human, someone useless; I'm much stronger than him. I could kill him any time ;he should have send someone from my league. When I was getting my suitcases the human told me that I got a job.

Akashiya:"What do you mean, you human?

Human: " First Miss. Moka don't call me human called me Karl even though I seemed powerless I have other great talents? Second from today on I am you sensei."

Akashiya:"What the hell, who do you, think you're? Don't call me Miss. Moka ever again called me Akashiya alright human, also don't give me an attitude. Thanks to my dad you got a job ."

Karl: "Excuse you, your dad call me to be your teacher, don't be such a spoil brat. Control you anger and emotions Miss. I'll call you for now on Akashiya. I hope you show me respect too. Anyways I got you a job here in the human world so you called"

Akashiya smirk while dragging her suitcase

Akashiya: "What kind of work do I have to do Karl?"

Karl: "It might be hard for you to adjust but you are going work as a model in the company MBC which I have contacts"

Akashiya:"How did you get this job. I think that's not for me….. I mostly use my fist."

Karl: "Don't worry Ill teach you manners and how to pose and how to be a girl. You only have to look beautiful. I am going to be your manager and for you thirst I'll give you some tomato juice"

Akashiya said with an attitude: "What that suppose to mean ahh? Don't get started, you know that I can do a scene here".

Karl laugh and said: "You wouldn't there because than you'll show your true identity to the public. Thinks could get hard for you. You would not like it"

Akashiya thought: "Ohhh hell to the no! WTF. Am I hearing wrong?.Did he actually said that to me? I DEFINITELY NEED TO CONTROL MY ANGER ISSUES THAN MY POWER IS GOING TO GET OUT OF CONTROL"

(ACTUALLY KARL WAS TESTING HER PATIENTS IN THE MEANTIME HE WAS HAVING FUN MAKING HER ANGRY)

AKASHIYA THOUGHT "Can this get any worse"

!GUYS IF YOU WANT TO READ CHAPTER 2 LOOK FOR THE TITTLE CALLED "chapter 2 confronting her past"


End file.
